Un sueño puede mostrarte lo que uno siente
by yohf
Summary: Es un Secret Santa para johanauzumaki28 espero que les guste


**Disclamer: Akagami No Shirayuki Hime Esta historia ha sido escrita para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño johanauzumaki28"** **del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines**

 **Un sueño puede mostrarte lo que uno siente.**

Izana había estado muy ocupado para darse cuenta que el palacio ya había sido decorado con todo para las festividades, mientras más cerca se acercaba la Navidad Izana mas ocupado estaba que no había podio ir a su habitación a descansar; que había estado dormido todas las noches en su oficina unas pocas horas, después de muchas noches de haber dormido en su oficina por fin pudo ir a su habitación para una noche de descanso bien merecido.

Izana había descansado muy bien que se despertó con la luz del sol que lograba entrar por la ventana y entre las cortinas; pero lo que mas lo asusto fue el ver a su lado una pequeña cabellera rojiza en su cama, se paro de un brinco cuando vio al pequeño ser moverse buscándolo él cual abrió sus ojos al no sentirlo, Izana al ver sus ojos en el pequeño que le sonreía y le había gritado algo que Izana no había podido captar por sus pensamientos tratando de descubrir quien era ese pequeño.

-Okasan, algo le pasa a otosan.-escucho por primera vez la voz del niño que tenía enfrente de él que le estaba moviendo la mano enfrente de él.

-Isao no molestes a tu otosan, debe de haber tenido una mala noche y no quiere que lo molestes.-Izana escucho la voz de ella, esa persona que amaba secretamente.

Ante el apareció ella con su cabello rojo como una manzana peinándoselo con cuidado, Izana supuso que venia del baño por las pequeñas gotas que corrían por detrás de su oreja hasta llegar a su vestido tan elegante Izana no podía quitar su mirada de ella se veía tan hermosa como siempre la había visto ante sus ojos.

Shirayuki le sonrió al verlo que se le quedaba viendo, cuando pasaron mas de 5 minutos y no le había quitado la vista de encima, Shirayuki se acerco a él tocándole la frente para revisar su temperatura.

-Izana-sama, que sucede no tienes fiebre.-Shirayuki le había puesto su ante mano en la frente.

Izana no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando simplemente se quedó allí viendo hacia la hermosa cara de esa pelirroja que le había robado el corazón aunque él no lo supiera todavía.

-Estoy bien Shirayuki.-le contesto susurrándole un poco ya que no sabía cómo actuar con ella.

-Izana-sama creo que has estado trabajando mucho, creo que hoy deberías quedarte en la cama a descansar.-Shirayuki le sonrió como si fuera muy normal el que estuviera en su habitación y que ese pequeño lo llamara otosan.

-Hai.-dijo dudando un poco regresando a la cama recostándose en ella.

-Pero okasan, quedamos de que cuando otosan despertara iríamos a abrir los regalos.-el pequeño al que había escuchado que Shirayuki llamaba Isao se estaba quejando un poco.

-Isao dejemos que otosan descanse un poco más, mientras porque no vas a despertar a Lin.-Shirayuki le sonrió al pequeño niño que salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras que Izana se le quedo viendo a Shirayuki.-Eso te dará unos 30 minutos más de descanso aprovéchalos.-le sonrió a este volviendo a verse en el espejo como quedaba su peinado de siempre.

Izana volvió a recostarse en su cama mientras seguía con la mirada a Shirayuki, la cual se estaba arreglando para salir a la enfermería del palacio y trabajar un poco.

-Izana-sama si Isao y Lin llegan a entrar háblales a sus niñeras y ellas se encargaran de que los dos estén entretenidos en lo que llega la reina madre.-Shirayuki le susurro acercándose a él y tocando su mejilla.-Descansa un poco creo que no has podido dormir muy bien estos últimos días.-se acercó a su cara dándole un beso en los labios.

Izana se quedó quieto recibiendo el beso de Shirayuki, ella simplemente se separó de él y salió de la habitación dejando al rey Izana metido en sus pensamientos sin dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos segundos atrás.

Por lo que Izana decidió cerrar de nuevo sus ojos pero no tenía ni 5 minutos de haber cerrado sus ojos cuando sintió el peso de alguien en su estómago, abrió lentamente sus ojos y ante él estaba una pequeña de unos 5 años con el pelo igual al suyo pero con los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Lin venga despierta a otosan.-escucho no muy lejos de la cama al pequeño que Shirayuki había llamado Isao.

-OTOSANNNNN ES NAVIDADDDDD.-se escuchó el pequeño grito de la niña dando pequeños brincos en el estómago de Izana.

-Hmmmmm duele.-se quejó un poco Izana para que los dos niños estuvieran adbertidos de que se estaba despertando.

-Otosan vamos es hora de abrir los regalos.-ahora se podía escuchar la voz de Isao mucho más cerca de Izana, el cual volteo y vio al niño hincado en la cama asomándose para ver si ya se había despertado.

-Vale pero tengo que tomar una ducha antes, mientras vayan por Shirayuki.-contesto a los pedidos de los pequeños mientras se levantaba para tomar su ducha.

En la ducha Izana no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando así que pensando que era un simple sueño se pellizco la mejilla pero al sentir el dolor movió su cabeza tratando de que sus pensamientos se acomodaran.

Izana al salir del baño no vio a los dos pequeños niños así que se tumbó de nueva cuenta en la cama con solamente la toalla tapándole su cintura para abajo, Izana no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero debía de estar soñando aunque el pellizco en su mejilla dijera lo contrario así que al estar tumbado boca abajo le comenzó a volver a dar sueño así que cerro sus ojos quedándose completamente dormido.

Izana volvió a despertar al sentir unas manos moverlo en el hombro, lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio que era su asistente que lo estaba tratando de despertar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Izana medio despertando y tallándose con su mano los ojos.

-Rey ya ha llegado la reina madre para la celebración de esta noche y ha pedido llamar por usted.-le contesto y viendo como Izana le hacía un movimiento de mano para que saliera se fue.

Izana se quedó unos minutos pensando en lo que había soñado, lo cual le había parecido muy real para el pero con ese sueño se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante que tenía guardado en su corazón, el cual era que amaba a esa pelirroja que había llegado al palacio y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de eso.


End file.
